


Shorties That Are Short

by Bam4Me



Series: De-aging [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Extra Short Fic, Fluff, Gen, Toddler!John, You'd think that title had something to do with the fic lol nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard was like a cat. He was curious about everything, but if you pointed out his curiosity, he'd act like it was the most boring thing in the universe. He pressed buttons he wasn't supposed to, and sometimes turned things on without knowing he was even doing it.</p><p>The Atlantis crew should be expecting this shit by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorties That Are Short

**Author's Note:**

> Um....

 

"I just... didn't think he'd be that... tiny."

 

Rodney shrugged at Evan and sat down next to him with a flop, wondering if they should maybe stop John from where he was trying and failing to rearrange his bedroom with tiny hands and big fuffs of breath as he completely failed at even budging the bed he was pushing at.

 

"He's only four. Maybe John was always tiny."

 

"Yeah, but he's just so… cute and teeny and fits right into your arms. Hard to believe that's our commanding officer."

 

"Not really, John's never been all that big before, and his mind is still all in there... maybe we should stop him. He looks like he's trying to give himself an aneurism."

 

Evan nodded and heaved himself off the couch like pile of cushions John had stacked up on the opposite side of the room before beginning his bedroom makeover, and reached out to help Rodney back up.

 

"There, you've made sure he's not hurt, now go back to the labs to figure out how to get 'big him' back before Elizabeth tears your head off. He'll be fine with me. I'll take him out to the pears and let him run around like a chicken with his head cut off. Should wear him out suitably."

 

Rodney nodded, not taking his eyes off the tiny commanding officer, given up on moving the bed and now moved on to stealing pillows out from behind them and making what looked a lot like a nest, in the middle of the room, piling up pillows and blankets in a comfortable little spot.

 

"You gonna be okay with Evan, John?"

 

John looked up at him and brightened, looking excited for a moment, "Yeah! Evan has lots of paints and stuff, we could play lots."

 

Rodney frowned a little, "Are you sure you're still adult in there?"

 

John paused, visibly thinking it over before slowly replying, "Um, I'm me, but it's a smaller me. I knows I'm an adult and have to do adult things, but playing just sounds so much fun!"

 

Rodney smiled down at him and nodded, "Well, don't let him turn out into an art person. I like the you that I can play 'prime, not prime' with."

 

John nodded, looking very serious, "I know. I'm very mathematical, but finger paints sounds fun too."

 

Rodney stood up, looking way too amused and rather fond of the tiny bundle of fluff and cute that had barreled out of the glowing chamber his adult counterpart had stepped into and accidentally activated early that morning. "Good. I have to go now, you be good for Evan."

 

"Okay."

 

"I'll know if you aren't. Evan is a shitty liar."

 

"I know. He really is."

 

"I'm right here, you know."

 

Rodney grinned at the two of them, and slid out the door, wondering if he was going to come back later to find John's room covered in paint, looking like a warzone.

 

Probably.

 

***

 

"Todd's here! You didn't tell me Todd would be here! Oh my God!"

 

Evan wondered for a moment if John had actually been body switched. He didn't think he'd ever see his commanding officer even smile at a wraith, much less get excited over one in particular.

 

Actually, he didn't think he'd even seen the adult smile more than once or twice.

 

Suddenly though, John's hand slipped out of his, and the little boy took off like a shot, giving Evan a slight moment to panic before he took off after him.

 

Who knew what a wraith would do to a little boy in Atlantis.

 

Evan's heart stuttered as he watched the little boy collide with Todd's legs, startling both Todd, Kenny, and several humans standing near them. Evan's heart restarted and he kept moving, trying to get to them before something bad could happen, and reaching them just as Todd was picking the boy off the floor, looking like he'd never actually held a child before and giving John a worried look, like he was some odd species to be avoided.

 

Then again, to a wraith commander, the little human probably was a species to avoid.

 

Evan stopped next to them, giving Todd and John a worried look along with the other humans watching, wondering what would happen next.

 

His hand strayed to his gun, hoping he wouldn't have to use it.

 

John ignored it all, leaning forward and tangling one hand in Todd's hair, the thick locks in his firm grip while his other hand reached up to poke at Todd's tattoo curiously.

 

Evan spared a second to pray that John at least lived through this, because if John didn't, Rodney would have his head on a spike, and still find a way to keep him alive long enough to torture him further. That wasn't even counting the things Tayla and Ronan would come up with. AG-1 was very protective over each other.

 

Todd raised one brow upwards and reached up his free hand to mirror John's actions, one clawed finger sliding down smooth skin, making John grin and giggle.

 

"John Sheppard, you are very small right now."

 

John just grinned wider, "I know! I stepped into a thing, cause I wanted to know what it was, and everything went bright, and now I'm fun-sized! Well, Rodney says I'm trouble sized, but I think this is fun, so I say fun sized!"

 

Todd nodded absently and took a deep breath. "Is this why I have been called here? To, figure out what you all did wrong and fix it?"

 

Evan frowned but nodded, "Yeah. Rodney said he could use your help. How did you know it was him?"

 

Todd gave Evan an unimpressed look and shifted the boy in his arms to a more comfortable position, "Wraith have a higher sense of smell than most. I've spent enough time with John Sheppard to know what he smells like."

 

***

 

"So... he'll be back to normal in a week?"

 

Todd looked up from where he was looking at the computer script and nodded, "It's not the devices intention to make this permanent."

 

Rodney nodded and stepped a little closer, wondering if he should take the sleeping boy out of Todd's arms.

 

It had been a rather amusing moment when Todd made a noise of surprise, stating that he thought John may have been broken when the boy decided to take an impromptu nap on his new living mattress.

 

John was going to be horrified about this when he became an adult again.

 

Probably.

 

Actually, he seemed to have a rather deep affection for Todd whether adult or not, so maybe not. He might not be all to horrified by falling asleep on him, mostly just doing it in front of so many people.

 

***

 

Todd stayed there for the entire week. Not always on Atlantis itself, since the crew rarely every let him wander without John with him, and when John was so tiny, they were more likely to tell him to fuck off than let him take him places, but he was there.

 

When John was back to normal one day though, Todd was still there.

 

“Hey.”

 

Todd made a low growling noise in his throat, close to that of a purr, but far enough away that John knew it wasn’t quite contented. John took it as a good sign though, and sat next to the wraith on the peer. He’d already found the marine tailing him and told them to get lost. He was large and in charge again, so they’d scrammed fast.

 

The wraith was looking out at the water though, and John wondered if Todd liked the swim. Probably.

 

He leaned against Todd’s side for the smallest second and pulled back, smiling. “I hear you can recognize me by scent, no matter my form. I don’t remember too much from being so little, but Evan said you’d nearly given him a heart attack when you picked me up.”

 

Todd’s lip curled in a vague form of amusement. “I can always recognize you. You are hive.”

 

John just grinned at him, leaning into his side for a little longer this time. “Yeah. You’re family too.”


End file.
